Ces yeux ne mentent pas
by Math
Summary: Des yeux ne mentent pas. Severus Rogue et Harry Potter le découvrent et comprennent qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à souffrir... Chapitre unique Dsl pour ce piteux résumé


Nouvelle ch'tite fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

  


PdV de S. Rogue puis de Harry

  


Titre: 

  


Résumé: Des yeux ne mentent pas. Severus Rogue et Harry Potter le découvrent et comprennent qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à souffrir... *Chapitre unique* Dsl pour ce piteux résumé

  


Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR, et je me fais pas de tunes dessus...

  


  


  


  


Bonne lecture!

  


  


Je me ballade dans les couloirs de Poudlard, je croise tout ces élèves sans importances qui m'énervent au plus haut point.

Je les supporte déjà en cours, et je dois en plus les croiser...

Je me fends un passage à travers la foule et, soudain, je m'arrête.

Je ne voix plus rien autour de moi, tout à disparu.

Tout, sauf ses yeux.

Ses yeux verts émeraudes, ses yeux qu'il partage avec sa mère.

Je ne voix plus qu'eux, et j'ai envie de pleurer.

Ses yeux se sont éteints.

Ils ne reflètent plus la naïveté et la ruse d'un enfant.

Ils ne reflètent plus le courage et la détermination d'un héros.

Ils sont morts, éteints, desséchés.

Et ils sont emplis de désespoir.

De tristesse et de désespoir.

Je ne vois qu'eux.

Ses yeux sont morts.

Cette pensée me submerge, me désole.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, les protéger.

Protéger cet enfant, qui a sur les épaules un poids qu'il n'a jamais désiré.

Un poids qu'il ne peut supporter.

Ses yeux sont vides.

Et tristes, si tristes...

Je n'ai jamais vu dans deux yeux autant de souffrance.

Il semble demander de l'aider.

Il sembler crier silencieusement, du fond de son âme, de l'aide.

Il semble supplier.

J'entends, ou plutôt j'imagine, la complainte de cet enfant brisé.

Il doit avoir mal, si mal.

J'en ai mal pour lui.

Moi qui croyait que j'étais un cas à plaindre, que j'étais le plus malheureux des hommes...

Je me suis trompé.

Avec des yeux comme cela, on ne peut pas être heureux...

On ne peut pas vivre avec autant de tristesse dans la coeur.

Je me rends tout à coup compte que je n'ai pas arrêter de le fixer pendant plusieurs minutes.

Je détourne mon regard, même si je ne veux pas.

Lui aussi me regardait.

Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge.

Ses yeux émeraudes se sont éteints.

Ils sont morts...

J'avais pourtant promis à Lily que je n'abandonnerais pas son fils.

J'ai manqué à ma parole.

Mais je ferais tout pour me racheter.

Je ferais tout pour rallumer ses deux yeux verts...

  


  


  


Je me promène dans les couloirs, les gens m'évitent, il pensent que j'ai menti, que j'ai mis mon nom dans cette coupe...

Qu'ils sont bêtes...

Je m'arrête, tout à coup.

Je ne voix plus rien, je n'entends plus rien.

Tout mes sens son fixés sur eux.

Sur ses deux yeux noirs.

Noirs comment le charbon, comme une nuit sans lune.

Et ses yeux me font mal.

Ils sont emplis de désespoir, de fragilité cachée.

Comme si un masque forcé cachait la vrai nature de cet homme.

Comme si il ne voulait pas, ou ne pouvait pas, montrer sa vraie nature...

Moi qui ne le voyait comme un prof de potion sadique et méchant...

Je me rends compte qu'il a une vie privée.

Et qu'il souffre, et a sûrement souffert.

Moi qui croyait avoir une vie horrible, je me rends compte qu'il y a dire...

Des yeux comme ça ne peuvent pas mentir.

Et ces yeux sont emplis de tant de désespoir, de fragilité, de tristesse...

De tant d'horrible sentiments qu'il essaye tant bien que mal de cacher.

Mais à cet instant, je sais que je vois ses vrais yeux.

Des yeux qui, aujourd'hui, ne mentent pas.

J'ai mal pour lui, si mal.

J'ai pitié.

Il détourne d'un coup son regard.

Lui qui m'appelait silencieusement à l'aide à abandonné.

Je crois voir une larme dans ses yeux, mais il se détourne.

Je le vois partir.

Et je décide que je ferais tout pour enlever la souffrance des ces yeux.

Car aucun humain ne mérite de connaître le désespoir que je vois dans ses yeux...

  


  


  


Alors, une review, ça vous tente? Que vous ayez aimé ou pas, une review, c'est toujours utile, puis c'est rapide...


End file.
